Cuffs Will Get Them Together
by GetAHelmet
Summary: Miley and Lilly are stuck, once again, in Oliver's handcuffs. What will Miley have to do to find the key? My first ONESHOT. Moliver, of course. Rated T, just in case. :


**A/N: Mmkay, I was reading this through, and I realize it's not really the best, but I'm still kind of a newbie, so I did my best. I liked the idea, so I tried to write quickly before I lost it. Which seems to happen to me waaaaay too often. So, anyway, this is my first oneshot, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, I couldn't use Word, so this thing was done totally on wordpad. Again, my apologies. Enjoy anyway. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Grrr.**

"UGH dangit Oliver, how could you do this AGAIN?" Miley Stewart fumed to one of her two best friends. He had, idiotically in Miley's opinion, handcuffed Miley and Lilly together again.

"Yeah, you stupid donut," Lilly said, punching his arm, causing the handcuffs to dig ino Miley's wrist.

Oliver rubbed his arm and continued searching his pockets, knowing for a fact the keys were in neither of them.

"Well, you two were fighting again...and...well...it worked that one time..."

This earned him another punch, but this time from both girls. Ignoring the pain and possible bruise in his left arm, he turned to Miley with a pleading look.

"You're better at finding things than me," He said, then he spread out his arms and stood up straight, "Search me."

Miley's eyes widened, and Lilly looked as if she was holding back laughter. "Are you nuts. boy?" Miley said, blushing madly.

"No, I'm just a terrible searcher...person...thing," he said, also turning slightly red.

Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed silently, she knew exactly what was going on, and found it happening in the current situtuation humerous, and also slightly annoying. Because she, and just about everyone else that knew them, could tell that Miley and Oliver were completely crazy about each other, and both of them were just too thick to realize it. She'd love it if her two best friends would get together, even though it would make her a third wheel. At least it would stop their not-so-subtle flirting.

Lilly nudged Miley's arm. "Just pat him dow so we can get out of these things!"

"Alright, fine!" Miley stepped closer to Oliver, and placed her hands on his chest, patting the pockets and finding nothing. Oliver was redding a little more everytime she touched him.

"They aren't in here," she said, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Check the other ones, I usually use them more anyway," Oliver said.

Lilly smiled widely, as Miley turned even a darker shade of red than previously.

"Feeling hot, Miles?" she asked mischeiviously. Miley shot her a look and then stepped closer to Oliver.

She slowly patted down his sides and bent down to his jeans, hitting both pockets lightly and feeling a slight bump in the left one. She slid her uncuffed-hand inside. Oliver's leg seemed to tense at this motion, and her fingers contracted slightly, squeezing his thigh softly. She then seemed to realize just what she was doing, and unclenched her fingers. She felt for the object that she was supposed to be taking out of his pocket and grabbed it. Looking up to inform the other two of the discovery, she found herself gazing into Oliver's chocolate brown eyes. He bent down and took the key from her, his face now inches from hers. "Told ya," he whispered. Miley felt the space between them start to get smaller and smaller until their lips finally met in a quick, soft kiss.

After what felt like only half a second, they broke apart. Then they just stared at each other, both with a slight smile on their face.

Their trance was soon broken when Lilly took the key from Oliver's hand and unlocked the cuffs. She skipped happily towards the door to Miley's bedroom.

"I'll just let myself out so you two can...makeout and whatnot," she half sang as she exited the room.

And that was exactly what they intended to do. At least, until Miley's dad got home...

THE END

**Not the best, but I'm pretty proud of it. : **

**Three words.**

**Magic.**

**Purple.**

**Button.**

**'Nuff said.**


End file.
